Destoroyah
Destoroyah (a.k.a. Destroyah) was spawned from the Oxygen Destroyer that killed the first Godzilla in 1954. He is one of the closest things that ever came to killing Godzilla. In fact he did pretty much kill off the Godzilla legacy when he killed Godzilla Jr., but I'll get to that later. Origin Destoroyah is the spawn of humankind's relentless experiments. He was spawned from the Oxygen Destroyer that killed the first Godzilla in 1954. It was a mutating from a microrganism into a living weapon. Micro Destoroyah's some how got into the Tokyo bay area and melted an elevator shaft at a construction site. Meanwhile, Godzilla is glowing bright red. G-Force says he's gained to much radiation and will eventually explode and blow up the universe. The Destoroyahs meanwhile have infiltrated an aquarium and have grown taller than the average man. They've settled inside of an mall and the JSDF is sent in to attack. The Destoroyah's easily kill all of them with their micro-oxygen beams. That same night, Godzilla goes to attack a power plant and the newly built Super-X 3 intercepts him. They freeze him so the nuclear fission reduces in his body reduces. The Destoroyahs are still thriving in the mall. They come out and try to attack the JSDF, but their Ultra Low Temperture lasers drive them back. Suddenly, the micro-oxygen levels increase to an immeasurable rate and a giant aggregate Destoroyah emerges from the mall's roof. He blasts the tanks with his Oxygen Destroyer beam. He then morphs into a flying fom and takes to the skies. The fission in Godzilla is once again rising and instead of an explosion, he will melt down. The JSDF finds out that Godzilla Jr. is still alive and if they can lure him to Destoroyah using ESP, they could get him to kill Destoroyah. They are able to do that and Jr. defeats Destoroyah, but with a cost Destoroyah injected micro oxygen into Jr. and he would die soon. Then, Godzilla comes out of the water to be reunited with his son. Then Destoroyah emerges from the rubble in a horribly demonic form. As soon as they greet each other, Destoroyah grabs Jr. by the neck with one hand and takes to the air. He drops him over a building making his death inevitable. Godzilla is stunned about the death of his son. Suddenly, a firey rage burst out in Godzilla. He wanted his revenge. Godzilla roared at Destoroyah in pure hatred and blasted (by the way, when he's burning Godzilla, he always breathes a spiral beam) his spiral beam at the super monster with no ill effect. They weaken each other to the breaking point. As soon as Godzilla wins, he starts to melt down. Destoroyah tries to retreat, but is killed by the ULT lasers. They then start to shoot at Godzilla to minimize the damage. Godzilla dies from the very thing that spawned him. All of the sudden, the radiation dissapears. A roar is heard. Godzilla Jr. absorbed the radiation from his father. The prince, became the king. Friends Enemies His Song *Hellfire Powers Destoroyah is a living tank. He has his Oxygen Destroyer beam, a powerful beam capable of knocking down Burning Godzilla. It is purple and white. He also has his memorable laser katana horn capable of slicing through Godzilla's hide. After he did this, a milky white substance apeared where he got cut. What ever this is, it neutralized Godzilla's healing properties. He also has the power of flight in his flying and final form. This is not shown in the Godzilla: Unleashed series. Destoroyah can also conduct energy through his touch if he's holding them with his tail pincer. There is also a power that Destoroyah has that was in a deleted scene in a movie. He opens up the floral pattern on his chest and fires a beam with oxygen destroying proporties. Name Destoroyah's proper name is actually Destroyer. For some reason, Toho didn't want to have the name copyrighted when published on a video game or action figure. So now his name is Destoroyah. They do refer to him as Destroyer in the movie. Toys/Action Figures Destoroyah figures have only been released by Bandai and Bandai creations. Bandai's first Destoroyah was on the 8 inch scale and looks great until you get to the awful wings. Bandai then released a 6 inch Destoroyah with the wings fixed. Then, Bandai released a high grade destoroyah which (in Toho Kingdom's opinion), "It could easily be the best figure of the monster released." Bandai Creations (the american Bandai company) released a Destoroyah in a cool pose. Scrapped Projects Destoroyah was considered one more time for an early script for Godzilla: Final Wars. Video Games *Godzilla Trading Battle *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee *Godzilla: Save the Earth *Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii) *Godzilla: Unleashed (PS2) *Godzilla: Unleashed Neo (wii) *Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash *Godzilla Save The Earth Ginga (Wii) Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Daikaiju Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Evil Form Category:Sea Kaiju Category:Male Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Hottest Boys Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Sea Monsters Category:Heisei toho kaiju Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Enemies of Godzilla